


Welcome to Town

by HimikoToga



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Yaomomo Midoriya and Mount Lady are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: "It's theorized that there are thousands of timelines. In one of these timelines we may all have super powers, but that is not this timeline." The voice of Shouto Todoroki emits from the radio to all who are currently listening.A cross over between WTNV and MHA.





	Welcome to Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is really speech heavy since it's a talk show. Todoroki's a tad ooc because I was trying to capture the mystic of Nightvale. anyway enjoy!  
> For the weather I recommend songs from [this guy](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4LUYa7CfOyLLn3ZgQveB-Q)  
> Especially [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPsLvj4qdM8)  
> 

"It's theorized that there are thousands of timelines. In one of these timelines we may all have super powers, but that is not this timeline." The voice of Shouto Todoroki emits from the radio to all who are currently listening. "Doesn't that suck? But powerless or otherwise I welcome you to Nightvale."

There's a pause for Shouto to take a breath, giving time for anyone who needs it to adjust the broadcast's volume. "Yuu Takeyama has suddenly started rapidly growing, shocking many especially Miss.Takeyama. People have started to report her as a public disturbance so Sheriff's Secret Police have advised to just not look at her. They say 'Hey, if you close your eyes it's like she isn't even there.' I can't argue with this advice because when I closed my eyes it was like she wasn't there, and couldn't bother me. Guess that means it works."

Shouto's tone shifts to one slightly more enthusiastic. "And speaking of scientists, you know Katsuki? The scientist with the red eyes and bad temper who arrived in town last month? He and I shared a phone call last night and you guys would love to hear about it."

Katsuki, upon hearing his name mentioned, turned the previously near silent radio up. "He called me up late last night and told me to stop fucking talking about him on this show. I told him no can do. He's way too popular, and that he should be flattered that he's so popular and maybe even embrace it. So he told me to shut up and hung up on me. I think we're one step closer to becoming friends so I'm dedicating this segment to him."

Katsuki pushed his radio off his work table in a fit of frustration. Like hell he was going to listen to Shouto talk about him, he'd rather go back to trying to solve the issue of the rapidly growing woman. 

But to anyone with a still intact radio Shouto's voice could still be heard. "By now Katsuki's probably turned off the radio so I should clarify that was a joke. We can all imagine what his reaction would be like." 

There's slight static as he takes a moment to chuckle. One can only assume he thought of himself as a master if comedy. "I'll save the talk of him and the future that we share together that I see in his eyes for another time. For now we'll move on to an important government message."

A string of bird chirps plays peppered with the chimes of bells and the occasional howl plays for a few minutes before Shouto resumes speaking. "I didn't understood any of that. Which is apparently good. If you were able to understand that I've been told to tell you not to move from where you are. They will find you soon and you will be assimilated, it will not be painful. I don't know what that entails either. But since the government said it you should probably listen."

Unseen to listeners Shouto is handed a sheet of paper by his co-worker. He reads it over before speaking to the audience again. "Momo has brought to me an e-mail from Izuku, one of the scientists that came to town recently. He reports that Miss.Takeyama has finally stopped growing at almost 68' feet. He also reports that currently they have no idea how to revert her back to her original size, but he's very optimistic that she'll adjust and that this height is like cool new super power. I trust his words and hope Miss.Takeyama adjusts soon. Let's all wish her the best, in fact Momo says it'd be very nice of everyone to ignore the fact she's now a giant and maybe pay her some compliments. Momo's pretty thoughtful isn't she."

He nods after posing that question as if agreeing with himself. "I'll hold off on complimenting just how smart Momo is for now so I can bring you the weather."

Instead of a typical weather forecast music begins to play. If lasts for a few minutes and then ends as quickly as it came. Shouto's broadcast then resumed. 

"Katsuki called during the weather break. His language was just as crass as ever but he said something very important. He asked me to meet him after work. I'm hoping it's to talk about my earlier comment and not to fight me. I'll keep you all updated though. Especially if it's a fight. I bet you all would want to know who won."

Shouto laughs briefly under his breath imaging the possibility of a fight. "On account of that invitation I'm going to attempt to leave which means I'll need to bring you the rest of the news as quickly as possible."

He inhales deeply before speaking, not wanting to run out of breath when speaking. "There's been a series of blood draining murders, but somehow sightings of the victims around town have continued even after their bodies have been found. Contrary to popular belief this is apparently not caused by evil clones. But just in case if you see another version of yourself I suggest running. A bear-mouse creature has announced its contendancy for mayor. It's gained the support of many influential figures like everyone's hero, Toshinori Yagi. Its also gained the disapproval from Enji Todoroki which is a reason I think we should all vote for the creature now calling itself Nedzu. And finally people have been calling in to report dragon sightings. That dragon is a citizen in town and it's best to just leave her alone. And now a word from our sponsors."

Music begins playing, starting off soft and working it's way up to a louder steady beat. The a familiar sounding, but not familiar enough for you to be able to place who's it is, voice begins speaking. "Are you tired of false idols? Tired of those undeserving of praise receiving all of it? Do you want to make a change by ridding the world of all of them?" The music reaches its climax and then trails off. "Cheez-its are the brand for you."

A selection of different songs play before Shouto returns to the mic. "I met up with Katsuki at the Starbucks by my studio. At first he was surprisingly quiet, just sipping at his drink. He then looked me dead in the eyes and asked me if I really did like him or if I was just fucking with him. I told him I really did like him. He grunted, and looked away from me. He was quiet for a while and then he asked me another question. He asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him. This time I asked if he was serious. He nodded. I told him I would like to and that I was free this Friday. He told me exactly when to meet him and threatened to beat my ass if I was late."

There's the sound of fingers drumming up against a desk. "It seems mentioning him often really has gotten me somewhere. If you really want something you just have go for it. And on that note I say good night to all of you. Tune in tomorrow everyone, I'd be happy to have you all again."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has a few typos. Feel free to point them out.


End file.
